


Can You Keep A Secret?

by kookieRidingtae



Series: Wonwoo getting DiCkS [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Crying, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hyung Kink, Lots of it, Lube, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oppa Kink, Ownership, Riding, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spitroasting, Squirting, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Chwe Hansol, Top Kim Mingyu, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookieRidingtae/pseuds/kookieRidingtae
Summary: The members of Hip hop team walk in on Wonwoo playing with  himself.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Wonwoo getting DiCkS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806967
Comments: 21
Kudos: 133





	1. hana

**Author's Note:**

> ye wonwoo's a boy with a pussy, that's it.
> 
> I had changed the plot numerous times in the span of the month that ive had this in my draft and i was able to write this a few days ago aka last time i changed the plot so it may seem rushed and grammar-ish and overall crap but it'll have to do besides i'll have plenty of time to write things better on chapter two
> 
> This is the result of me being a nctzen who's also a johnyong shipper and have read a lot of fics where tae has a vagina aaaand yh i think y'all get it 
> 
> Ok im sort of ashamed of this and rethinking if i rlly shouldn't make it anonymous like other ppl (btw thank y'all anonymous ppl with the new fics, can't wait for them to update) aaah omg yup there's no turning back imma be brave y'all

His members were out on a party but Wonwoo had stayed at the dorm claiming he wasn't feeling well and that he'd rather be at home sleeping or something, it had taken quiet some time but he had successfully managed to convince Jeonghan that he'd be fine home alone.

And with that the others had disappeared and left Wonwoo all to himself. With excitement running through his veins Wonwoo skipped to his and Mingyu's shared room and took the key hidden under his pillow and opened the locked drawer on Wonwoo's side of the room.

He gasped as he picked up the bag and placed it on his bed, jumping around in nervousness with a few giggles slipping in between he settled on sitting on the edge of the bed and carefully took out the contents inside the bag.

His fingers twitched to feel the piece of garment in front of him but he decided against it, not until he took a shower and cleaned himself of all the sticky sweat from dancing, then he'd have a good few hours to himself and do whatever he wants with.

An hour later he gets out of the shower, skin flushed red from the heat of the water and with droplets of water running down his body Wonwoo took the towel tied around his waist and dried himself before taking out everything he needed and placing the materials on the bed.

He gulped as he looked at the items in front of him some were ones that he had bought online and others he had visited the stores with his face hidden under a pair of black sunglasses, a black mask and a one or two sizes too big hoodie that hid his face very well, if anyone had thrown a weird glance, because what sane person would wear a hoodie, a black one at that, in the middle of the heat that was beginning to surface, then Wonwoo had paid no mind and just continued on his journey.

Once all of the clothings were snugly sitting on his form Wonwoo walked to the body sized mirror and took in the way he looked, cheeks blushing because he looked and felt so, _so_ pretty.

The soft pink stockings with a white bow encircling the end of it hugged his thighs so nicely and made his legs look so pretty not to mention the matching even softer cotton panties with a cute bunny in middle. The choker wrapped around his neck had a leash along with and Wonwoo stared at it as he let the leash fall and the end of it hit the ground with a thud. Everything was a baby pink color and Wonwoo loved it.

His head turned to look at the remaining thing left on his bed, he could feel himself getting wet as he took in the image of the black, a little bigger than average, dildo. He blushed thinking about playing with himself with it.

There was also another thing beside the dildo, it was the same color as the clothes Wonwoo wore and had a remote controll accompanied. Yes, Wonwoo had also bought a vibrating buttplug.

He bit on his lower lip as he placed a knee on the bed before getting up on it and laying on comfortable way with his lower body up in the air and his upper pressed against the mattress. Applying a generous amount of the used once or twice lube on his fingers Wonwoo used his other hand to drag the panties down to his lower thighs.

He teased his butthole with a lubed up index finger before slowly entering, a low whined escaped his lips as more and more of his finger disappeared into the heat.

After a while he was three fingers deep in and a panting mess, drool kept dripping out of his mouth and staining the sheets, his face was flushed with tears running down his cheeks because he felt so good and god had he been waiting for this.

Internally whining at himself Wonwoo took his fingers out and just sat there on his knees catching a breath, his pussy was extremely wet and was dripping like a faucet into the sheets, creating a small pool out of his juices. With trembling fingers he touched his aching clit and his body jerked away from his hand as he was so, so sensitive and so, _so_ turned on. Imagining his band mates were the ones doing things to him did not help with his neediness, it only caused more yearning for a real dick to settle itself deep into his pussy and fuck the life out of him.

He reached for the plug and control, once they were in his grasp he laid the remote beside him before pouring lube onto the buttplug, with a moan he inserted it inside his hole. His hand gripped on the end of it before thrusting it in and out, needy moans enveloped the otherwise quiet dorm and Wonwoo prayed that none of the member's decided to come home early and hear the noises before they even saw Wonwoo.

A whine broke out of his throat at the thought and both his cunt and hole clenched around air and the plug it was wrapped around.

Wonwoo with a final deep thrust pulled away from the plug before taking the remote and starting it. A loud moan accompanied with a stutter of his hips had Wonwoo at the back of his head cringe at the loud noises but he pushed those thoughts out of the way once his fingers accidentally set it on the third highest setting and a low buzzing sound bounced against the walls of Wonwoo and Mingyu's room.

Wonwoo whined, the tip of it was just grazing against his prostate and his hips moved as if trying to fuck back on the vibrator. 

His hands scrambled for the dildo and he let out a small sigh once he felt it on his fingers, since his cunt was already dripping wet he figured he wouldn't need lube and rubbed the head on his clit.

A shock of pleasure ran through his body and he trembled, legs threatening to fall from the intense pleasure that simply touching his overly sensitive clit left, Wonwoo mumbled to himself how this had to be the best day of his life, the members weren't around and he was all on his own to be free to get rid of the horniness he's been feeling for the past few weeks since he accidentally grabbed Mingyu's cock and had felt the outline of it under his pants. Wonwoo remembers how Mingyu's gaze after that had left him so wet and also how he hadn't been able to truly enjoy himself when he reached his orgams in the shower afterwards.

Wonwoo tries again and this time continues doing until he feels like coming but he stops himself before he gets too close and shoves the dildo deep into his pussy.

"Aah! Mmh...so," _hiccup_ "good, f-haah, f-fuck me...Oppa.."

And maybe Wonwoo should have seen it coming but he was too immersed in the pleasure and hadn't heard the front door opening and closing nor did he hear footsteps nearing the room he was in.

So it really shouldn't have come as much of a shock as it did but it did and Wonwoo had never felt so ashamed and small under the gazes of his unit members.

There before him stood Seungchel, Mingyu and Hansol all sporting surprised faces, except Hansol whose eyes had darkened as soon as he saw the view and remained quiet compared to his other hyungs.

"W-wonwoo?!" 

The man in question didn't know if he hated or loved the way simply hearing Mingyu's deep voice and their gazes on him had made him reach his orgasm and let out an embarrassingly loud and desperate moan, his juices spilled onto the sheets and coated the dildo all the way to it's end. Wonwoo's legs gave out and he was now lying flat on his stomach, face hidden in the pillow from the curious boys in the same room as him.

"Wait, is that..Wonwoo hyung's got a vagina?" The confusion was there but faint, there was something else overpowering the curiosity in his tone and Wonwoo would be damned if he said he didn't find that hot and oh god was Hansol walking towards or is he seeing things?

"Mind if I take a look, hyung? I won't hurt you.."

Indeed he was because after a nod of confirmation from Wonwoo, Hansol was with gentle hands caressing his ass. His palm did soothing motions until it went lower and lower and by know he had two fingers running up and down Wonwoo's red and swollen vagina.

Wonwoo feels how his forefinger glides in between his folds and shudders when he feels Hansol slowly entering him and Wonwoo mewls, arches his back and pushes back on the younger's finger which soon become fingers and has Wonwoo on the brink of losing his sanity.

The other two were awfully quiet and Wonwoo dares to look up at them and moans at what he sees.

Mingyu's pants were pooling around his feet while his underwear was on his lower thighs with a hand tightly wrapped around his member. Seungcheol wasn't as shameless as him though he didn't try to hide the fact that he too was jerking himself off.

"Shit, baby.."

Wonwoo's wide eyes land on Hansol and sees the younger palming himself through his jeans while scissoring Wonwoo.

Mingyu groans and steps out of his pants and walks up to them, he places himself in front of Wonwoo on his knees, his manhood right in front of Wonwoo's blushing face.

"Hyung....want a taste?" Wonwoo nods slowly and feels his heartbeat quicken as the younger's cock comes closer and closer until the tip of it nudges Wonwoo's bottom lip. He parts his lips and feels the heaviness of the body part on his tongue as it slides in between his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally this was supposed to be like wonwoo is the other hip hop members baby and like he has been spending quiet some time with perfomance team and they get jealous and blablabla but instead it became that wow they find out lil wonu has a vagina and they fuck him and i made it into a series cuz i was thinking of doing it like first hiphop team then performance and then vocal but like it's still in the same universe (you're my oone baby- anyone mamamoo or exo? I SEARCH THE UNIVEEEEEERSE), y'all get it?
> 
> Lmao help nct's regular english version is stuck in my head (yo any onces here?)
> 
> (My multifandom side is showing sksksks)
> 
> Holy shit im writing all that shit in the morning at 4 am why am i not sleeping my eyes are killing me
> 
> And no Wonwoo can't get pregnant....i mean that would be a whole ass story but nah i want this to be a two shot or smth
> 
> I also forgot what the thing with the remote was called so i just said buttplug so sry if it's not what it's called lmao my mind was empty and i couldn't remember it's name even though ive read lots of smut ffs with that


	2. dul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SRY IF Y'ALL ARE DISAPPOINTED KEKSKS i have a problem, it's that whenever I read a well written fic that uses fancy words and shit, I understand them and yet when I write, it's like my knowledge in english dictionary only consists of 'hey', 'like' and 'good' (those were just examples of 1st grade english words) so I've come to the conclusion that i'm incapable of writing a well written, in this case smut, fanfic
> 
> Well, i hope you enjoy this.

Mingyu releases a groan out of his parted lips and his head falls back, his hand comes up to take a handful of the black locks and pulls Wonwoo's head closer until he feels his dick hit the back of the older's throat.

Wonwoo makes a noise of surprise when Hansol suddenly blows hot air on his cunt and moans around Mingyu's cock when a second later he feels something wet, hot and slippery enter him.

"Mmh!"

Wonwoo pulls away from the fat dick filling his mouth and whimpers when Hansol fucks his tight, little cunt with his tongue and fingers. He sees Seungcheol in the corner of his eyes come closer and then he feels his warm hand resting on his arched back.

Hansol retreats back from having his face buried in Wonwoo's vagina and takes the lube laying not far from him. He presses on the base of the bottle and waits for the substance to collect on his fingers before he tosses the bottle on the pillow.

He takes a few seconds to rub his fingers together to warm up the liquid and then shoves two fingers in. He smirks in victory when he feels the older shake and let out moans after moans as he starts moving his fingers in and out of the hole.

Hansol, in the midst of causing some type of friction to his neglected and clothed cock, catches something in the corner of his eyes and reaches for it, it seemed to be some remote. His eyes rake over the naked boy in front of him before it stops on the pink object that seemed to be deep inside the boy's butthole, the pink, glistening rim stretched around the vibrator so prettily Hansol couldn't resist giving it a long, sensual lick.

Wonwoo, not expecting the gesture, flinched in surprise before his features softened and his eyes closed, brows furrowed as he pushed his hips back, wiggling it as a sign for the younger to do it again.

The younger smirks, his fingers graze over the skin of Wonwoo's stretched out hole before inserting a digit alongside the toy. He pulls the toy out and watches as the pretty hole clenches around nothing and how stretched out it was, gaping at him so Hansol fills it with three fingers knuckles deep in.

He hears the older release a breathless gasp and countless little whines, his back arches and he rocks back against Hansol's fingers, slutty hole tightly wrapped around the youngest in the room's fingers, refusing to let them go as it sucks in more and more of his fingers.

Wonwoo's face was flushed, pink cheeks wet with streaks of tears running down the apple of his cheeks, swollen lips slick with spit and pupils so big his eyes looked completely black.

Mingyu leans down, "Open your mouth, honey."

Wonwoo complies, opening his pretty little mouth like the obedient whore he was, Seungcheol snickers. Wonwoo shudders in delight as Mingyu's tongue runs across his bottom lip and his teeth sink in, biting softly.

When he pulls away Wonwoo chases his lips with an eager look on his face and Mingyu chuckles before he holds the older's chin between his forefinger and thumb and tugs at it making the boy's jaw fall, his mouth open with a cute pink tongue hanging out, anticipating Mingyu's next move.

Wonwoo watches as he gathers enough saliva in his mouth before spits it in Wonwoo's awaiting mouth, some of it lands on his tongue and the other percent on his cheeks, nose and upper lip. Wonwoo moans and licks at the saliva that had landed on his top lip and uses the forefinger of his unoccupied hand to clean his face from Mingyu's spit before he put said finger in his mouth and sucks on it.

He gazes up at the younger with blown pupils and erotic face on display. Mingyu grins and a satisfied look flashes in his eyes before it gets overshadowed by the overwhelming lust.

"Good boy, such a good little fucktoy for me, right you whore?" Wonwoo nods as Mingyu runs his fingers through his hair before he grips the raven locks and pulls his head back, Wonwoo's neck barren and looking so inviting, screaming for Mingyu to just lap up the sweat running down the side of it and just mark the pale skin up with his teeth. Yet, he didn't do it, the stylist noonas would have a hard time covering the love bites up and Mingyu didn't want people to see Wonwoo's gorgeous neck decorated, that was only for the three of them to see.

Seungcheol, who is watching the scene unfolding with his hand massaging Wonwoo's butt, breathes out before he speaks in a low tone, voice dripping with lust in every syllable, "God, you don't know how fucking sexy you look right now, do you baby? Hm? Tell him, Mingyu, tell him how fuckable he looks."

Mingyu growls, his hips thrust forward until he's back on having his dick nestled in Wonwoo's warm mouth.

"Yeah, suck it like the little slut you are, getting all naked and pretty when no one was at home, you were just waiting for us to come in and fuck you, huh? Make you full with dicks up all your holes, right baby? You want Oppa to fuck you, want us all to use you like our pretty, little bitch who only knows how to scream out our names?"

Three things happen at the same time, Hansol snorts, Seungcheol chokes on air and Wonwoo keens, tight, pussy clenching around Hansol's tongue and fingers making the younger hastily fling a hand down to his groin and palm himself because fuck was his dick so hard.

Wonwoo looks up at Mingyu and nods repeatedly "Yes, yes, y-yes, please- oppa, o-ppa fuck me, please, please, want- want your cock, so, so bad. Give your whore your dick, hm? Oppa please-"

He himself didn't know if he was begging more for Hansol to touch him or for Mingyu to fuck him stupid.

Mingyu, Seungcheol and Hansol all curse under their breaths, murmuring something about this being the hottest thing ever.

"Fuck it."

Mingyu takes hold of Wonwoo's head and carefully pulls his dick out, he then wraps an arm around Wonwoo's waist and pulls him closer to him and turns Wonwoo's body around so his back was pressed against Mingyu's chest as he presses open mouthed kisses along the olders neck with a few nips here and there leaving faint marks along the way.

He lays down and takes Wonwoo's small hips in his big hands before lifting him up and carefully pulls him down until his leaking pre-come tip gets caught in the opening of Wonwoo's twitching pussy and watches as his dick disappears inside the tight heat inch by inch.

Wonwoo's body shakes once all of the meaty length is inside and stretching him so good he feels his eyes burn and tears start to fall down his cheeks. 

"Holy shit." He looks at Seungcheol and sees him holding up his phone, obviously recording the scene in front of him and Wonwoo's already red face gets even more red. Thinking about Seungcheol (or the other members) watching him get full with such a big dick makes him feel so, so turned on. 

Wonwoo places a hand on Mingyu's thighs and lifts himself up until only the head is inside and then drops down. His red and swollen lips part to release needy and loud noises of pleasure.

"Aah! Mmh, haah oppa~ s-so big, oppa you're so big, I love it. Wonwoo loves oppa's big, fat cock so much.."

As soon as the slurred words leave Wonwoo's mouth Mingyu's hands grip tightly on either side of the smaller's hips and ruthlessly thrusted upwards, dick plunging into the tight heat and abusing the poor boy's sweet spot so deliciously.

Wonwoo's body moves up and down on top of Mingyu's like a rag doll, his muscles gave out and he let himself be powerless and just take whatever was given to him. His mind was dizzy and he felt another orgasm building up making him bring a hand down to his clit and furiously rub it back and forth.

The other two boy's in the room were both watching them with their hands wrapped around their own cocks until Hansol kneels in front of Wonwoo and catches his lips between his own.

Wonwoo leans into him and wraps his arms around the brown haired boy's neck, pulling him closer.

The small gasp that leaves Wonwoo's lips when he feels the younger's arms reach behind him and grab a handful of his right cheek and pull the flesh to the side while the other hand's fingers enter his hole gets swallowed by Hansol's hungry mouth that doesn't let him rest for a second, the tongue invading his mouth explores the insides of it, doesn't miss the chance to lick around everywhere or suck on Wonwoo's tongue with such force Wonwoo feels his tongue go numb for a few seconds.

"Here." Only then does Wonwoo realize that Seungcheol had left the room and came back with condoms and it's only then that Wonwoo remembers that Mingyu was bare when he entered him, damn it, how could Wonwoo have forgotten?

Seungcheol drops one next to Hansol and another beside Mingyu's head, the latter sheepishly smiles.

"Mingyu." At the call of his name the aforementioned boy's eyes travel up to meet the maknae of their units dark eyes.

"Lift him up a bit, will you?"

He nods, he sits upright and grips on the hips of the boy on top of him with both hands on either side. Lifting him up was no problem but feeling the warmth around his dick disappear had Mingyu frowning with a groan following.

Hansol, clothes already discarded and laying on the floor, rips the package of the condom with his teeth and rolls it onto Mingyu's hard cock, he takes hold of it, Mingyu hisses at the contact, and aligns it to the entrance of Wonwoo's hole that he had just fingered.

He nods as a cue for Mingyu to resume fucking into Wonwoo.

Mingyu sighs and pulls down Wonwoo's hips until his butt is flush against Mingyu's skin. He takes a peek at Hansol and watches just as the younger lowers himself down and nips at Wonwoo's clit.

"Ah!" Wonwoo's hand curls in Hansol's locks as the younger licks around his vagina before dipping his tongue in and sucking.

He pulls away and takes hold of the lube laying on the pillow before smothering the substance all over his fist and all the way up to his elbow.

Wonwoo's eyes follow his every move from the way he teases his swollen cunt to him inserting four fingers immediately and thrusting in and out at a slow pace.

He doesn't know what to focus on, Mingyu's unforgiving cock ramming into him, Hansol's fist deep inside his pussy or Seungcheol's heated gaze on them while his fist was tightly wrapped around his cock.

Everything felt _so_ good and so overwhelming, Mingyu's muscular chest felt hot against his back, his trembling tighs were in Mingyu's big hands, holding them up and bending Wonwoo's body in half, giving space for Hansol to get even closer and inch his arm deeper into Wonwoo's insides.

Hansol groans as he moves his arm in and out of Wonwoo, every time he draws out he thrusts in even deeper than before, all he felt around his right arm was warmness and soft walls wrapped around his limb.

Seungcheol crawls beside Wonwoo and the younger takes hold of his bare, rock hard cock in his hand, he jacks it off for a few seconds before he puts it into his mouth and moans around it.

Hansol carefully takes his arm out and uses the lube and slick on his hand to lubricate his dick before he takes hold of the base of his cock and aligns it to the entrance of Wonwoo's hole already stuffed with Mingyu's dick.

"Wait wha-"

Hansol shushes him, "It's fine, you'll be okay, darling." He kisses his shoulder and Wonwoo nods.

The younger first slips an index finger inside to see how tight it was, he thrusts it in and out and to the side to stretch the already stretched hole even more. Shaking his head he pours an excessive amount of lube onto his dick and then tests the waters with fitting the head of his cock inside.

When it slips in easily Hansol takes a deep breath before he pushes in more of his length, he watches as it disappears inside until he's balls deep in and unable to go any further.

Mingyu hisses feeling the space become even more tight, "Shit, dude that feels weird. I can feel your dick with my dick." 

Wonwoo arches his back and throws his head back as he practically screams, Mingyu wraps his arm around his waist and brings his closer to his chest, he presses kisses against his shoulder blade, his neck and lastly his cheek as he whispers praises in his ear.

"You're doing so great, baby. So good for Oppa, just wait a bit and we'll make you feel so good, yeah?" Wonwoo nods, warm tears wetting his face. Mingyu places a hand on the back of his head and turns his head towards him to leans in and catch his lips between his own.

They kiss like that with Wonwoo letting out small whines as Hansol delivers slow and careful thrusts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idky im making the scenes in separated chaps but yh, this one was supposed to be the final like where i finish but my mind was empty after a while of writing chap 2 and then i remembered that this was gonna have 3 chaps and thought why not finish 2nd chap the same as the first and do the ending on the last chapter.  
> Ik i focused more on vernon and mingyu this chap but cheol will have his fun next chap k sishjsks
> 
> Im stupid, ive already started writing the other fics in this series and the vocal unit one is my fav, i thinj its cuz i took time to write it and the first chap turned out good even tho its not finished yet, i haven't gotten to the steamy parts in the performance one like wtf am i doing??
> 
> I have too many stories in my draft lol


End file.
